


Starting Fresh

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Bleach
Genre: FRIEND FEELS, Fluff, Gen, Karakura Dork Squad, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo doesn't have a resolution for the new year himself. But it does come to his attention that his friends could use his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Contains canon amount of Ichigo/Orihime, Karakura school friends adorableness, and self-esteem issues for everyone. Written for the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)**fic_promptly** prompt "an unnecessary resolution to lose weight".

The bells began to toll out midnight, and the crowd cheered, the shrine coming to life. Ichigo wanted to respect the significance of the new year and the sacred ground they stood on, but it wasn't easy when his classmates were making such a fuss, with Orihime bouncing up and down and applauding and Keigo leaping up to howl gleefully like some sort of deranged wolf. Mizuiro met his gaze around him and shrugged.

Keigo's elbow attempted an assault on his face before he called an end to it. "That's enough," Ichigo said flatly, catching his friend's arm and lowering it. "The next time you clobber me, I'm clobbering back."

"What's the matter, I~chi~go??" Keigo jeered. "Where's your holiday spirit?!"

Orihime leaned in behind him, her eyes bright, undaunted by her surroundings. "Let's make resolutions! Like in America!"

"Ooh, I'll start!" Keigo called eagerly, and gathered himself up, puffing out his chest. Ichigo eyed him and wondered if he'd been drinking a lot of soda. "This year, I'm going to get a girlfriend!"

"This year, I'm going to sabotage Keigo's efforts to get a girlfriend," Mizuiro said serenely, ignoring his friend's squawk.

Ichigo frowned, trying to think of a resolution, but he couldn't think of anything he wanted to achieve in particular. He was happy with his life the way things were. He started to glance at Chad to see if he could tell what he was thinking, but Orihime interrupted his thoughts by saying, "I'm going to go on a diet!"

"Like a health diet?" Ichigo asked, attention back on her.

"Well, yes, it's healthy," she said, fiddling with her heavy coat sheepishly.

"You're not trying to lose weight, are you?" Tatsuki asked, disapproving. "You know how miserable you get when you're not eating! I'm tired of having to peel you out of your desk!"

Orihime whispered something to her urgently and Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Ichigo frowned, staring at her bulky coat. He could recall her very distinctive figure from when they were in class or getting together after school -- unless something had changed _very_ recently, she was plenty skinny already.

"You don't have X-ray vision, perv," Tatsuki reminded him.

He said, "I just don't get the point. You can't be that big."

"Wow," Mizuiro said with admiration, a heartbeat before Orihime blushed bright red and Tatsuki gave him a furious glare.

That wasn't the best way to put that, Ichigo realized. He lifted his hands defensively. "I just mean that you're already so skinny -- you can't possibly need to diet!"

She was still flushed, and was about to speak up when Tatsuki drawled, "She thinks her boobs are too big."

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"You hush your mouth," Keigo said direly. "There is _no such thing_."

"They make me look bigger," Orihime said, plaintive.

"Don't be stupid," Ichigo scoffed. It offended him to think of anyone asking her to meet some absurd standard. "You're perfect the way you are. Don't change a thing."

Orihime fell quiet then, red-faced but smiling and pleased, and Ichigo felt like her happiness warmed him.

"I've decided on my new year's resolution," he announced. "This year, I'm going to do my best to help my friends feel better about themselves whenever they start to doubt how awesome they are."

He leveled each of them with a pointed stare. Orihime was still smiling at him, but Tatsuki burrowed into her coat and Chad coughed awkwardly and Mizuiro glanced away.

Yeah. Those losers needed his help.

"Except Keigo," Ichigo added.

"Hey!!"


End file.
